


"X" Marks the Spot

by Hunter Stu (stunudo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stunudo/pseuds/Hunter%20Stu
Summary: Going all out at a bar for your birthday leads to you getting kidnapped and possessed. Now that Sam has you back, can he save you?Warnings: Angst, possession, branding, smut-adjacent activities, dub!con, face riding, gore, this got dark(Originally posted on stusbunker.tumblr.com for Crashdevlin's 30th birthday)





	"X" Marks the Spot

He wasn’t looking at you, not really. He hoped you were in there, somewhere. That you could hear him, see him, fighting to get you back. But the demon that took over wouldn’t give up that control. Especially if it made a Winchester bristle.

Winchesters, always thinking that torture and threats were the way to get what they wanted. Demons worth their eyes didn’t care, some of them even got off on it. Feeling a vessel convulse and writhe in pain was its own sort of aphrodisiac. Too bad Sam didn’t want to hurt this one. He sat back, barely concealing his frustration over the impossible; exorcisms weren’t working.

“Oh Sammy, the things I’d do to you,” the demon purred, puffing out your chest coyly.

“It’s Sam,” he snapped back.

“No it isn’t, not to big bro and not to this hot piece I’m riding. She calls you that when she cums, doesn’t she? When you’ve got her worked up and shaking beneath you?” The demon chuckled, black eyes challenging as Sam tried to remain calm.

“It’s okay, big guy.” The demon started to whisper, “I won’t tell. It will be our little secret.”

“Shut up,” Sam replied, turning to go.

“Ouch, just turn your back on your girl. That’s cold, even for you,” the demon taunted. That stopped Sam on the spot, but he didn’t turn around.

“The thing is, you know the answer, Sammy baby. You just haven’t thought back far enough.” The demon twiddled your thumbs, the only thing the spellworked cuffs could allow them to do with your hands.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sam cocked his head, looking over his shoulder.

“It means, you have been here before,” the demon enunciated like he was hard of hearing. “I mean, obviously you’ve been in her before. But I’m talking about circumstantially.”

“Her tattoo was cut, that’s how you got in,” Sam started walking though the process of losing you.

“Obviously.” The demon rolled its eyes. “That was some party you had for her. Half the bar had bought the birthday girl a drink. She should have been more careful.”

“But the exorcism, one of those should have worked,” Sam’s brow furrowed in frustration as he thought aloud.

“It’s okay, you’ll get there, you just have to remember a time when every other monster wasn’t your best of buds. When you still had a future to live up to, Dumbo.”

“Ruby?” Sam gasped, bile rising up in his throat.

The demon hissed, “so close, slick. Further back.”

Sam swallowed and cracked his neck, hands clenched at his sides.

“What my sister did to you, well, with you. That was— let’s say, I just wanted to see how you handled. Instead, I got this little thing on her own and well, let’s just say. I’d still like to see how you handle,” the demon winked, uncrossing your legs obscenely in the chair.

“Stop.”

“I’m just getting her ready for you, Sammy,” the demon moaned. “Because when you realize where I put it, you’re gonna need some, lubrication to find it.”

Sam’s blood ran cold. He subconsciously grabbed his right forearm, thumbing the now unmarred flesh. A vivid sensation of burning snapped his head up to look the monster in the eye. “What the fuck did you do?!”

“Just had to tuck it away, someplace safe. Didn’t want just anybody finding it… But I think you’ve got it now. And watching you have to mutilate your girl to get me out? It’s like Christmas and Hanukkah all wrapped into one!”

Sam backhanded the demon, rage burning faster than reason.

“She’s not gonna be able to feel anything again, Sam. You know that right?” The demon laughed, “no more ‘oh Sammies’ for you big boy.”

“No, you’re wrong. Because once I get you out, Cas is going to heal her. She will be fine.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” the demon sighed. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

Sam stopped addressing the demon that had branded you, instead he forced himself to have a one sided conversation.

“Hey, baby, it’s gonna be okay. I’m just gonna start taking off your pants, and get you all cleaned up,” Sam’s voice was soothing, with a slight bite to the end. He stepped inside the demon’s trap, knowing the demon couldn’t do much inside the cuffs. The demon remained still, watching Sam intently as he lifted your body from the chair.

He marched to the shower room, where he set you down carefully in one of the stalls. The demon started kicking off your boots. Sam let it strip your body from the waist down, his throat thickening as it swayed your hips.

“You sure you don’t want to take these things off, we’d have a lot of fun,” the demon held out your hands. “I mean, it’s a shame to keep these tits covered.”

Sam didn’t reply, but kissed you on your forehead and reached behind your body to turn on the shower. The demon instantly cowered from the pelting water, but Sam held you firm. Letting the filthy thing squirm against the holy water as meager payback for what it had done to you. For what Sam was going to have to do next.

He knelt before you, strong arms holding your body up as he shouldered between your thighs. His eyes dragged over every inch of your folds, his hands gently pulling you open to inspect the damage. The demon had riled you up, his finger tips brushing against your juices as he checked on your clit. Everything was perfectly, you. Your smell was still strong and not yet defiled by demon stench.

He kissed your thigh and continued his search. The demon shuttered above him, but he tried to ignore it. Ignore that his care of you was somehow pleasurable for it. Sam sniffed, not realizing he was crying. He shouted over the water, “Baby, relax for me. I just got find the spell and you’ll be free. I’m so sorry.”

The demon clenched your thighs around Sam’s face, tossing one leg over his shoulder, seeking friction. But the constant assault of holy water had weakened it’s resolve, the steam from contact with its unholy flesh lost in the cavernous bathroom. Sam’s hands dug into the meat of your ass, pushing at your hips until the demon was against the wall. Slowly, Sam snaked a finger into your desecrated core.

He closed his eyes and used his muscle memory to search your channel. He inhaled in shock when he felt it, the tough raised flesh bulldozed over your inner patch of nerves. Carefully he retreated, leaving you on your own two feet. His lips pursed against the disgust and inevitability.

The demon groaned, hip checking him suddenly. Sam fell on to his back, as the demon sat on his chest, hands yanking at his hair.

“I know that’s not how you take her, Sam. One finger? With what you’re packing you get her ready with a single fucking digit?! No. Now we’re gonna have some fun because that was NOT the best you got. Was it?” The demon seethed above Sam, drenched and shaking against the pain from the shower and the effort to hold Sam down.

In one swift motion, it dropped your cunt on to Sam’s protesting lips, smothering him in your folds. The demon started to rock, teasing Sam’s perfect nose with your clit, beneath you Sam gasped for air, chin shifting against your ass as he tried to pry you from him. Quickly, the demon found its release or was too weak to keep up the assault. As soon as Sam could, he pushed you up, ring and middle finger sliding into your wetness.

With gentle nuzzles into your mound, Sam curled inside you until he felt the outline of the locking brand with the pads of his fingers. He didn’t have anything with him to break the seal, to release the magic holding that thing inside you. Anything but his nails. He locked eyes on the demon, looking into those void-deep pools and searched for you. For your forgiveness, for your permission.

Without the demon realizing it, you nodded your head. And Sam carved into you, scratching at the cursed mark with everything his trimmed nails could give. You and the demon both howled in pain as Sam heaved, breathing through what he had to do. It felt like the longest moments of his life, digging into you in the most unimaginable way. Finally the sticky warmth of fresh blood coated his fingers and he froze.

Time stopped, you looked down at him and he started to chant, head pitched against your thigh in exhaustion.

“ Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas-” Sam’s baritone rose with each word.

You felt your body come back to you, the choking black smoke bailing through every orifice it could find, leaving you retching. You fell over, legs shaking and stomach churning as the burning in your core evened out. You had never felt so unclean. The exorcism spoken, Sam rolled to his side, eyes raking over every inch of you. His hand hovered over your thigh, unsure if you wanted him to touch you. Unsure if he could make himself do it again. You cried without sound, the sobs tremored through your body from head to toe.

Eventually, Sam stood up and shut off the water. Watching you curl in on yourself was too much and he left to get the blanket from your bed. No towel was big enough to hide what had been done to you. What his hands had done either.

You awoke hours later, in a spare bedroom, warm, dry and healed. Sam sat at the foot of your bed with a look of relieved exhaustion on his face. Cas and Dean stood in the doorway, leaving quietly as you started to cry. Sam held himself back, letting you process what happened from his perch. What happened had separated you two, in more ways than one. And no amount of angelic powers could fix that for either of you.


End file.
